The perfect gift
by monoxide girl
Summary: It's Kagome's birthday, and Inuyasha has absolutely no clue. She's furious about it, and returns to her time. Meanwhile, Inuyasha sets out to find the perfect gift to make it up to her.(complete.)
1. Chapter One

*Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. Blah. Such sadness. All the characters in here belong to Rumiko Takahashi. oh wells. All I know is I don't own Inuyasha. Sad to say. *frowns and walks off*  
  
*A/N: ooo! Second Inu ficceh! This was intended to be a fluff, cute, and kinda lame story. I thought of it while I was shopping for my friend Justine's birthday pressie in Superstore. What do you expect? Well, I don't hang out with Justine often, so I had no idea what she wanted! Isn't that horrid? Well, I did get her something; I know, I'm kind of dumb. But it was fun trying to imagine Inuyasha thinking of a gift for Kagome. ^^;;;; I know, that's sad. But whatever. And, I needed to do something other then work on my hugest fic(probably the first one I'll ever finish) Heart's war. Also Inuyasha. Well, here it is!   
  
Chapter One   
  
*IPOV*  
  
There was something different about Kagome today. I couldn't quite figure it out; but it was something important. She smelt happy, cheerful, and quite nice to be honest, and she walked with a skip, and she couldn't stop grinning. I didn't get humans sometimes. She was walking ahead of me, giggling and smiling. You'd think she'd just done something great – besides confuse me beyond belief. She glanced back and smiled wider  
  
"What's wrong Inuyasha? Something bothering you?" she asked happily and I snorted, folding my arms across my chest. She laughed and slowed beside me, skipping to keep up, "Something's wrong! So just tell me!" I snorted again and she shrugged, going ahead again.  
  
"What is with you? Are you possessed or something?" I demanded, narrowing my eyes. This pitched Kagome into a bigger fit of laughter.  
  
"Possessed?! No! Today is a special day! Can you guess what?" she giggled again and turned to face me, walking backwards  
  
"I don't know." I responded truthfully and Kagome paused, her smile fading.  
  
"You don't?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Honestly…? You don't know what today is?" she asked, her voice sounding more then a little hurt. I blinked and looked up at the cloudless blue sky, trying to think of something to tell Kagome. Nothing made sense; well, there were a lot of things today could be, but none of them would make Kagome this happy.  
  
"Nope. No clue. So just tell me already." I said, looking at her. She was staring hard at the ground and I raised an eyebrow. What was wrong with her?  
  
"Inuyasha…" she whispered and I strained to hear, "Sit boy!" she commanded. My beads glowed and I slammed into the ground with a loud thump and I yelped as I hit. Sitting up slowly, I rubbed my face, grumbling.  
  
"What the hell was that for wench!?" I hissed and Kagome glared at me.  
  
"When you figure out what day it is, come find me! I'll be in my era!" she snapped before stalking off. I growled loudly, and deeply, hoping to frighten her into staying; but I had no such luck. When her figure disappeared, I let out an angry yell.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with her?" I screamed at no one in particular, "Damn her!"   
  
"Lord Inuyasha, perhaps if you got Lady Kagome some sort of a gift, she would forget the whole incident." Myoga advised, suddenly appearing on my shoulder. I grunted at this and frowned,  
  
"And where did you come from all of a sudden?"  
  
"I…er…heard the argument and decided to state what I thought. Get her something nice Milord…flowers or something."  
  
"Flowers? What for?"  
  
"Milord, just do as I say. It would make Lady Kagome very happy."  
  
"Feh. Like I care about what makes that wench happy?"  
  
"Lord Inuyasha!" Myoga said disapprovingly, "Such a degrading name for such a lovely lady."  
  
"Lovely? Feh. This is Kagome we're talking about correct?"   
  
"Milord, she is lovely."  
  
"Not really."  
  
"Admit it Milord." Myoga ordered, jumping up and down. I sighed inwardly and frowned deeper. Kagome? Lovely? She wasn't –that- bad. There were worse. Well, maybe she was kind of pretty…What was I thinking? Kagome looked like Kikyou, that what was causing me to think she was pretty. Or was it? No…that couldn't be it. I no longer liked Kikyou. She was a traitor. But, there was something about Kagome that drew me to her. She excited me, set my soul aflame. Something Kikyou could never do. Could I be in love with her? Feh. It wasn't possible. I glanced down at Myoga, who had stopped jumping and had begun to watch me.   
  
"Feh. She's not bad. But I wouldn't say she's lovely." I admitted, and Myoga began to jump again.   
  
"I knew it Milord! You do have feelings for her!" he exclaimed happily. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"And I guess I could get her a gift or something. Nothing special though!"   
  
"Good plan Milord. Kagome will be most pleased!" he said happily, smiling at me.   
  
*A/N: blahness. There be the first chappie! OO! I should have chapter two done by tonight…Hopefully. If I don't fall asleep at my desk. As you can tell, I get tired easily. And my friend keeps insisting that I talk like Myoga! Rawr. Um, if you like this story, review! I will write more that way. I don't really like flames…T-T they make me sad. 


	2. Chapter Two

*Disclaimer: As I said before, Inuyasha does not belong to me. Sad to say. Nor does Myoga, Kagome and any other characters I decide to stick in here for the fun of it!  
  
*A/N: OO! Second chappie! Such joy. My friend(the one who thinks I can talk like Myoga) keeps yelling at me for not getting the second chapter in, so I decided to just get it over with. Um…I am gunna alternate views in the chapters and it should end with Inuyasha. I have no clue how long this is going to be, but my other one(heart's war) is something like…28 pages on my word document. Blah. It's insanely long. But I think I'm doing a good job. But enough about Heart's War, you aren't here to listen to me talk about it; you're here to read the story…so here it is!  
  
Chapter Two  
  
*KPOV*   
  
I stalked up to my room, not bothering to mention that I was home. How could he not guess it was my birthday? I had only been talking about it for like…a week! How dumb was he? I sighed and collapsed on my bed, dropping my bag on the floor. Didn't he listen to me? No, he was probably too busy dreaming about Kikyou. Figures. I rolled onto my back and began to stare at my ceiling. He wouldn't come get me, I knew it. He was too stubborn; he would wait for me to apologize. Some one knocked on my door, causing me to sit up and see my mom enter. She looked concerned, but kept her usual cheerful expression  
  
"Kagome! You're home early. Something wrong?" she sat on the edge of my bed and I shook my head.  
  
"No…"  
  
"Okay, but if there is, you can tell me. I really came up here to tell you, I got your birthday present yesterday." She smiled cheerfully at me and handed me a small box. Frowning, she handed me another box, "From Grandpa." She said with a slight giggle. I decided to open Grandpa's first – get the worst over with. Pulling out a long silver chain with a little gem on the end I let out a squeal of delight. It wasn't some antique! My mom laughed slightly and smiled wider,  
  
"You're grandpa was going to give you an old scroll, but chose not to. 'Next year! My sweet Kagome isn't ready for something like this yet!'" I laughed and opened her gift, squealing again as I saw it. It was a silver bracelet – one to match the necklace – with the same gem embedded into it. I threw my arms around her neck, hugging her.  
  
"Oh mom! It's beautiful! Thank you so much!" I cried and she giggled, hugging back  
  
"Oh, before I forget." She drew away and pulled out a card, "This is from Sota. He didn't want me to buy you a gift to be from him, and since he didn't have enough money to buy you one, he made this." I took it and opened it, smiling as I saw the cute drawings. It had the well, and me jumping in. And frowning, I saw he had attempted to draw Inuyasha there. He had attempted to draw the biggest jerk in the world. Sighing, I opened the card and looked inside.   
  
To Kagome,  
  
Happy Birthday to the bravest, smartest, coolest, most devoted sister ever!  
  
You're the best sister a brother could as for!  
  
Love from Sota!  
  
I couldn't help but smile. Sota was so sweet sometimes. Closing the card, I put it beside my bed and my mom stood up,  
  
"Where is that friend of yours, the one with the cute ears? Didn't he get you a gift?"   
  
"Inuyasha? Get someone a gift?" I had to laugh at that, "Fat chance." My mother shrugged and left. I glanced at the card from Sota and smiled again. At least he remembered. Of course Inuyasha wouldn't remember? Like I expected something different? Honestly, I did…I thought he would at least get me something…or show me that he did remember. But, apparently my birth wasn't that important to him.   
  
*A/N: oo! Second chappie up and finished. I know, I know, it's short…but I'm loosing inspiration! But do not fear! I should think of…something soon. Lets pray…^^' That's kind of sad…but whatever. I'm going to try and get the third chapter up as soon as possible peoples. I promise. 


	3. Chapter Three

*Disclaimer: huZZah! Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Nor do any other characters in here. Such a shame though…  
  
*A/N: I am back with an idea^_^! Just reading some Inuyasha fanfics makes me inspired(well…somewhat) OH! And Happy Halloween everyone. Umms…well…here is the story. Not much of an author's note I'm afraid. By the way, most of my stories will not include Sango or Miroku, considering I have no clue what Sango acts like, and only a small idea of Miroku. Pity isn't it? But Shippo will be(and Myoga). Well…on with the story.  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*IPOV*  
  
"How about a rock?" I suggested as I knelt and picked one up from the riverbed. There was a silence from Myoga and I glanced at him.   
  
"What?"  
  
"A rock, Milord?"  
  
"Yes. A rock." I snapped and Myoga sighed in disgust. I growled and threw the stone I was holding into the water.   
  
"You do not get a lady a rock, Milord." He informed me and I grunted slightly, looking around at the numerous pebbles at my feet.  
  
"And why not?"   
  
"It isn't proper." He said quickly as he jumped onto my nose. I looked at him, my eyes crossing slightly and he continued, "You get a lady something nice, like flowers or something."  
  
"Flowers?" I repeated, raising an eyebrow. What could Kagome need flowers for? And why exactly?  
  
"What in the world would she need a bunch of weeds for?"  
  
"Women like flowers."  
  
"Flower's make me sneeze. I ain't getting her a bunch of flowers. Rocks are much more useful." I insisted, bending and picking another up. Myoga sighed and jumped off my nose and back onto my shoulder.   
  
"I suppose they are more useful. Lady Kagome could throw it at you when you give it to her." Myoga muttered, folding his arms across his chest. I growled at him and he looked up, "But it is true Milord. She will be most displeased if you show up with a rock as a present. Get her something nice."  
  
"Like what!?" I cried in frustration, pocketing the rock just in case. I honestly didn't care what Myoga had to say – I was going to give Kagome the rock.  
  
"Perhaps Kaede or Shippo would know an appropriate gift for a Lady of Kagome's type?"   
  
"I'm not asking them."  
  
"But why not?"  
  
"Because, I don't need their help!"  
  
"It appears that you do."  
  
"I don't okay?!" I barked, stalking off. Myoga groaned in disgust and sat down, glaring at me.  
  
"Do not give her that." He said in growing frustration.  
  
"Fine! No rock!" I yelled, finally giving in. That was a total lie. I didn't care what he had to say, Kagome was going to get a rock as a gift from me. If she didn't like it, it was her own fault.  
  
*A/N: oo! Third chappie. Isn't that so wonderful? Well…I'm a dance slut, and a poo-buddy(love ya stefferz!^^) thankies to: Comicfancat, Steffi Chan, theblackrose, Numbuh 291, kawaiipie007, Kagome-Tsuki, Tsukikage, Fairyangel, Konno, KittyKathy, Zhen Ji, Lunatic Pandora1! You guys keep me writing. I'm glad you're somewhat interested in the story. Ha ha, get her a rock. How lame. I had to put that in. I was talking to my mother about lame gifts(We have many birthdays in October) and I became Inspired. Even though…it took me a while to write it(my parents are split…Heart's war is at my moms and this one is at my dads. I've been at my moms a lot, so I haven't been writing a lot on this one). Oh, and for those of you who care, my mom's computer has a frickin virus, so Heart's war will be delayed(a frickin Trojan virus too. What joy.) oh well. By the way, who honestly reads these things? O.o;... One of life's many many mysteries... 


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: As I have said before, Inuyasha doesn't belong to me. Pity. But if he did, would I honestly be saying this? So, therefore, he doesn't. Ha. My logic is wonderful!   
  
*A/N: oolies. New chapter. huZZah! I had an interesting day. I got hit in the back with a chair in drama, my ex's old best friend called me sexy, and this creepy kid agreed! Um…My virus is gone. So, that's a good thing I suppose. But, as of now, I'm invisible. So…that's not good. Anyways, I'm getting an A in French for anyone who cares. But, old news. I hope all my wonderful readers had a happy Halloween, I know I did. I went to a hockey game – the first year I didn't go trick-or-treating! And, next year I may go as Kagome, or Human Inuyasha. I don't quite know. Um…this story is getting so many reviews! I think it was at 20 the last time I checked. Thanks to…Namiko-daughter of Sekhmet, kittykathy, dragonpearl1, Ai, AmBeR EyEs ChIk, comicfancat! You all keep me writing!^^ well…here it is! Wonderous, glorious, chapter!  
  
Chapter Three  
  
*KPOV*  
  
"Come on Kagome! Blow the candles out!" my friends urged, giggling as I did. One remained lit, and they all squealed with laughter. (A/N: I don't know if they do that in Japan, but we do here.)  
  
"One boyfriend! Wonder if it's Hojo!" Erie cried as I snuffed out the last candle. Erie, Yumi and Aya(I can't remember their names--…and I'm way too lazy to look it up right now.) howled with laughter at the remembrance of him.   
  
"It's not Hojo." I said, plucking the candles out of the cake and licking the icing off the end. Yumi laughed,  
  
"Oh please Kagome, don't give us that!"   
  
"Well, he isn't." It wasn't a lie, I didn't even like Hojo. Everyone else did, but not me. I was far too busy with other things to care. I already had the man I wanted planned. They all laughed harder  
  
"Oh yeah. I forgot, it's the man that doesn't even exist. Come on Kagome, give it up." Aya said, shoving me playfully. I snorted and shrugged,  
  
"He does to."   
  
"Rigggght." The three girls taunted in unison. If only they knew. I began to cut the cake and distribute it to them, smiling, temporarily forgetting my earlier troubles with Inuyasha. I wore my necklace and bracelet with pride, and when my friends had arrived, they had fawned over them, squealing and laughing.   
  
"Kagome…someone here to see you." My mother called, and my friends became quiet.  
  
"Send them in!"  
  
"I think you may want to come in here dear…" her tone of voice worried me, so I stood and went into the kitchen. My heart stopped beating as I saw Inuyasha, standing there and grinning like mad.   
  
"Inu...Inuyasha!" I squeaked, my face paling, "What are you doing here?!" He raised an eyebrow, still grinning.  
  
"I got a surprise for you…" he pulled his hands out from behind his back and produced two closed palms, "Pick one." I rolled my eyes and chose the right. His grin widened,  
  
"Wow! You guessed right!" he turned his hand over, opened his palm and revealed a rock. I blinked a few times, staring at the stone in his hand for a moment before looking back at him.  
  
"It's a rock." I said flatly, staring at it.  
  
"Yeah. I picked it for you as a present."  
  
"A present? You've got to be joking, right? You didn't get me a rock as a present" my expression turned slightly angry, and my tone rose as I said it. He blinked a few times and nodded,  
  
"Yeah…I did?" he seemed nervous, and I growled.  
  
"First you forget! Then you bring me some lame excuse for a gift to make it up? You really are pathetic!" I snarled, before turning and stomping out. He…ooo…he just made me so mad. How dare he! Even Grandpa had managed to get me a half-decent gift. I re-entered the living room, and Yumi, Aya and Erie stared for a moment.  
  
"You okay Kagome?"  
  
"Your arthritis isn't acting up is it?"  
  
"You did take your Insulin shot for your diabetes, right?" I rolled my eyes and nodded my head, as I sat, grabbing a piece of cake and digging in. I honestly couldn't believe him. A rock. I should have taken it and pitched it at his hard head! Thats what I should have done. But, by now, he had probably left to go take his rage out on some poor, unsuspecting tree. Poor, poor tree. It never even saw it coming. By now, my friends had began to talk endlessly again, and I couldn't help but be swept up in their conversation. Anything to take my mind off Inuyasha was welcome. Even Hojo; which seemed to be the topic subject now.  
  
"He's so cute! Kagome, you are so lucky!" Erie stated, nodding as she finished her cake and extended the empty plate towards me. I grunted in response and dished her some more out.  
  
"Just go out with him." Yumi urged, digging into her third piece. Aya nodded, her mouth still full. I shook my head in disgust and glared at the table. I didn't want Hojo, it was Inuyasha I truly cared about. No, I didn't. He was rude, annoying, stubborn, aggressive, protective and dumb as a post. Not to mention he was cruel. He called me wench as much as possible. But still, he was somewhat attractive. I knew for a fact that Yumi, Erie and Aya would die if they ever saw him. Rolling my eyes, I went back to listening to my friends as they continued to squeal and talk mindlessly about Hojo. I still didn't get what was so great about him.  
  
*A/N: oolies! Nice chapter. Bah. My friends and I do the whole sit and squeal about whatever guy catches our attention. How sad. It's a girl thing. By the way, I don't care if Kagome's friends names are wrong – I like them. I think that's it. *blinks as readers throw assorted objects at her, booing* okay! OKAY! I know a lot of you thought the whole rock idea was kinda cruel, but trust me, it's just the beginning. He is going to get her something nice! It's a fluff for gods sake. There has to be fluff. Baaah. I'm tired. So, I am going. But, *points to review button* see that? Yeah…you push it and it helps me write more. Yep, it does. So, what are you waiting for? Greenday? PUSH IT! 


	5. Chapter Five

*Disclaimer: I Lied! Inuyasha is mine!! *blinks, seeing a large amount of lawyers* o_o…so I lied again? He isn't mine-_-;;; now, would you stupid suits leave me to write my story? *watches lawyers walk off* YEAH! THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT! *lawyers glare back* eh…^^' anyway, Inuyasha IS NOT mine.  
  
*A/N: Greenday is a holiday in Japan, something like Earthday(for those of you who were wondering). And, they're a band here in North America!(*pulls out Greenday Banner*go Greenday!). Um, so much has happened @.@ And, I'm sorry for not updating. Bad me. Very bad. -_-. Um…What else to say? I got a new Inuyasha desktop!^^ so…feel special for me! I got my report card too…and, I got a B in English. Anyway, on wif the story. Cuz, that's what you people are here to read, not the stupid little author's note. Hee, Inuyasha is on tonight(tis Friday) And hugs to all the reviewers! (I'm too lazy to see who you all are.-_-...)  
  
And, in regards to the previous chapter saying CHAPTER THREE, I made a typo. Big deal. It's really chapter four. Don't I feel stupid? ^^  
  
Chapter Five  
  
*IPOV*  
  
"Admit it Milord!" Myoga ordered of the 60th time today and I growled, really wanting to squish him.  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes. Just say, 'Myoga. As always, you were right.' That's all I want Milord!"  
  
"Well, that's not what you're going to get." I snapped, glaring down at him. He sighed and glared back.  
  
"Yes. Or else, I won't help you anymore!" it was a rather lame threat – he never did much.  
  
"Since when did you 'help' me? You never 'help'. All you do is run at the first sign of danger, and then return when the real fighting is over. How is that helping?" The flea blinked up at me and looked away, acting offended. I knew he wasn't, considering he knew that was the truth. Always had been.  
  
"I am offended and hurt that you think I run away. I am not a coward!" he continued to put on the 'poor little me' act and I rolled my eyes.  
  
"Yeah. Right. And I'm not Inuyasha."  
  
"You're not?"  
  
"Of course I am! Jeez, you aren't all that bright, are you?" Myoga paused, and stared straight ahead. He looked like a flea that had been struck with a very large thought.  
  
"Er. Anyway, what to get Lady Kagome. And, if you say a rock, I'll leave." he changed the subject, which meant I won.   
  
"Yeah, see, I did that already. And it didn't work. She's even more pissed then before." I shrugged some, looking around.  
  
"Milord, Flowers are very nice."  
  
"Didn't we already go over this? I said flowers make me sneeze! And, what would Kagome need a bunch of weeds for?"  
  
"A gift doesn't always need to be useful. A gift must be from the heart, that's what makes it special. If you give it from the heart, it doesn't matter if you got her a bag of dirt, because it's given with love, and it was picked with care." Myoga nodded after this, and I blinked, frowning.  
  
"Done?"  
  
"Uh…Yes Milord."  
  
"Good. Now, what to get her. Leaves? Nah, too…leafy." I placed a hand on my chin, thinking. Myoga continued to stare, and sighing in defeat, I looked down at him, "What now?"  
  
"Flowers. Get her the flowers Milord."  
  
"Alright! Alright! Fine! Flowers it is!" I stalked off, a little angry about loosing. That's what it was. The stupid insect's will had beaten mine, and now, I was off to pick flowers. Oh joy. Kagome had better appreciate it. The things I did for her amazed me. And, she never showed the least amount of gratitude! Well, that wasn't true. She did say thank you – every once and a while.  
  
"How about those ones over there?" Myoga asked, pointing to a large patch of purple flowers. Glaring, I grabbed them and continued walking.  
  
"I feel like an idiot." I said, snarling as I picked a nearby blue flower. Myoga snickered as I sneezed.  
  
"Well, just a few more ought to make her happy."  
  
"They'd better." I grabbed a few pink ones too as I walked by, heading towards the bone-eaters well.   
  
"Milord! Very nice choice! This will make her happy."  
  
"Like I said, they better."  
  
*A/N: Now we're getting somewhat nicer. Flowers, how sweet. But I'm evil, so let's say, Inuyasha's hardships aren't over…Not that I'm going to tell you anything yet.^^ Just have to wait and find out! OOH! Pretty button! What's it say? 'Go'? Go what? Oh! It's to send me a review! WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR! You know you want to push it! It's full of buttony goodness. So, push it for gosh sakes! 


	6. Chapter Six

*Disclaimer: I've said it once, and I guess I'll say it again...INUYASHA IS NOT MINE!  
  
*A/N: WOOO! Finally! Some updates on this old story. I've been very busy typing up a big english assignment, and I am still debating on if I want to post it. Hm. Anyway, not a big deal I suppose. Just an update. o_o It's been a while. I bet some of you were wondering if I had died. But, I haven't, and I shall provide you all with you came here to see....HARDCORE NUDITY!!!!!! XD!! Sorry. Simpsons. Oh, before I forget---- HAPPY CHRISTMAS AND MERRY NEW YEAR!!!(I know I got them backwards. I did it on purpose cuz I feel like being weird.). Annnnnnd! Because of my fangirlness, I downloaded some japanese Inuyasha episodes and got Kagome's friends names! Ayumi, Yuka and Eri! So, from now on, I shall be using those names instead of the stupid ones I chose. And, I just realized something too....I write queer author's notes....... anyway, with that being said, here is chapter 6!  
  
PS: to all reviews, I LOVE YOU GUYS!!  
  
Chapter Six  
  
*KPOV*  
  
I wasn't sure if I had ever been this mad at Inuyasha. The nerve of him! Giving me a rock. Sure, it happened yesterday, but it just got me so...angry! I mean really, I think I was more shocked then anything. But, I figured I had to move on, so I did. I forgot about the stupid presents and concentrated on the good ones. The few I got. Sure, Ayumi, Yuka and Eri got me good gifts, but I was really hoping Inuyasha would give me a half-decent gift. But he didn't even remember my birthday! I decided to forget it and concentrate on my homework. It wasn't like I had a lot of time left to do it considering all my friends and I were going to a movie together. So, I had to pay attention.  
  
"Kagome!! Someone's here to see you!" my mom called suddenly, and with a sigh, I dropped my pencil and went downstairs, surprised to once again see Inuyasha standing there, with his hands behind his back.   
  
"Get me another rock Inuyasha?"  
  
"No. Something better." he pulled his arms out from behind his back to produce a large boquet of wilting flowers.  
  
"You...You..." I stammered, growling. The word was burning on the tip of my tongue, and if he even tried to explain I would yell it out.  
  
"I-I-I I picked flowers! They must have withered on the way here!"  
  
"Sit!!" I screamed before storming back upstairs to study. I was really getting sick of his lies and excuses. First he forgets, then he gives me a rock, and now, dead weeds. It wasn't that I really cared or anything, but I couldn't help but feel a little offended. It was probably just my pride that was hurt. I then glanced at the clock and squealed, hurrying down the stairs and right into Inuyasha. Growling, I shoved past him and slipped on my shoes.  
  
"Mom! I'm going to the movies now! Be back soon!"  
  
"Kagome, dear! Take your friend with you!"   
  
"Which friend?"  
  
"The one with the cute ears!" my eyes widened, as I glanced at Inuyasha. She had to be joking, right? Taking Inuyasha to the movies was like asking for trouble. Big trouble. Big, big trouble.  
  
"Mom! No way!" I then opened the door and slid out, "Be back soon!" I then sprinted off before she could say a word more to me about it.  
  
I met my friends at the movies. They were waiting for me, and, of course, they all were excited to see me. But, I wasn't as happy as I thought I would be. I mean, I had left Inuyasha standing there, which wasn't really nice. Even though his presents sucked, at least he was being thoughtful...that was better then nothing. But, still. I didn't understand why he just didn't appologize and own up to what he did.   
  
"Kagome? Something wrong?" Ayumi asked, sliding her arm around my shoulder. Eri and Yuka instantly were listening, staring at me.  
  
"Huh? No! Nothing's wrong!" I smiled forcefully at them, hoping that they would drop the subject. Ayumi must have noticed I didn't want to talk about it because she suddenly started babbling about how much the popcorn costed. Sighing, I decided to at least act happy - for their sakes - and joined in on the popcorn price bashing.  
  
"Oh my god! Did you see the part where Jason stabbed Freddy with his own clawed hand!!" Yuka squealed, shuddering.  
  
"That was soooooo gross!!" Eri cried, covering her eyes, "Tell me again why we had to go see that disgusting movie!"  
  
"It's Kagome's birthday, and she got to pick." Ayumi reasoned with a shrug, "Besides, I liked it!" her words caused all of us to stare.  
  
"I thought it would be better then it was. Sorry guys." I couldn't help but appologize for it. It was, afterall, my fault. Everything seemed to be my fault lately. And even though my friends seemed to be so interested in picking apart "Freddy vs Jason", I had other things on my mind. Mainly, Inuyasha. It wasn't really his fault...I never told him it was my birthday, but I didn't want to admit to being wrong. He wouldn't, so why would I?   
  
*A/N: Oh gosh! I left this for so long._.' sorry peoples, I now have a myth to do for english. -.-; so it may be even longer before I update. Um...what else ish new? Um...I got a big list of stories I'm gunna start soon, or in the near future, but my life is kinda hectic, so I'm sorry. ^^; Reviews help me write, did you know that? 


	7. Chapter Seven

*Disclaimer: Inuyasha doesn't belong to me already! Gods, if he did, I assure you, I would not be writing fanfiction. I would be some famous woman in Japan making billions of dollars. And clearly I'm not. So, he's not my character.  
  
*A/N: Hiiiiii! My wonderful public, how I missed you all. I guess my last chapter must have been boring or...something O_o cuz no one reviewed me...NOT ONE STINKIN' REVIEW!!! Thats so cruel-_-...but whatever! I'm in a freakin' awesome mood, and I'm starving, so I figure, let's do some writing instead of getting off ass and getting food! Why not, ne? Anyhoooooow, I got some cool Inuyasha shit for my birthday ^_^! Wallscroll, 3 of the 4 DVD box sets(Episdodes 1-100!! ^____^ ALLLL MINNNNNEEEE!!!!), and...thas it. OoO! I got to see Linkin Park live too(With Hoobastank and POD) a few days ago, which make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside! And, cuz I'm a big flamin' retard, I've decided to rewrite Heart's War -- kind revise it. Cuz, as time has progressed, I've kinda changed writing styles, so why not? It should only take me...Oh, Iano, 3 months or so. Hah. Plus, I know more about Inuyasha now. So whatever. I'll get around to it, sooner or later. Oh! Whoever wants me to post some of my other stories can email me!(I looooooooove emails^_^) Anyhow. I'm going to assume this is boring as hell for you, so I'm just going to say bye bye, and let you read my glorious story!(By the way, Kouga's english voice sucks major goat balls! Inu-trasha, what the hell is that? -_-)   
  
Chapter Seven  
  
*IPOV*  
  
"Saaaaaaaayyyyyy itttt!" I yelled, squishing Myoga's head between my two fingers. He squirmed, trying to break free of my vice grip. The now dead flowers lay at my feet, petals strewn everywhere. It had been a total disaster. Kagome hated me, my nose hurt from sneezing, and I felt like a complete idiot. All because of Myoga. I supposed now, I had to take matters into my own hands and seek professional help. I was going to see Kaede -- regardless of how much I did not want to do that. She would help me more then the moron flea Myoga did.   
  
"Milord!! Please, have mercy! Merrrrcccccyyyy!!" he squeaked, and I stopped.  
  
"Mercy? You want me to have, mercy? Why should I?" I barked, narrowing my eyes, "Kagome hates me now, and it's all because of your lame-brain plan! Give her flowers, HAH! She hated them! She even said the S-word!! You hear what I'm saying?" Dropping Myoga, I stalked off to find Kaede. She would know what to do. She always gave the best advice. I was silently thanking god that Miroku, Sango, Shippo and Kirara weren't around. They had all gone to Sango's village for a few weeks -- mainly for a break from me.   
  
When I arrived at Kaede's hut, she was tying up small bundles of herbs. I sat without speaking, peering at her. She didn't pause, or look up.  
  
"Ye have screwed up again, have ye not?"  
  
I blinked, "How did you know?"  
  
"I have not heard Kagome's voice in quite some time. And, ye have guilt written across ye face." she placed the herbs down, and looked at me, "So speak. What have ye done?"  
  
"I don't know!" I cried, throwing my arms up in the air, "She's all pissed at me for no reason!"  
  
Kaede raised a brow, "No reason?" she went back to her herbs, "Inuyasha, if it were nothing, ye would not be here. Ye have done something to truly anger her."  
  
"Okay, Okay. Fine. A few days ago, she was expecting a gift for some reason, and I didn't ge-"  
  
Kaede lifted her hand, and looked up, "A few days ago, ye say?"  
  
I nodded.  
  
"Inuyasha," she shook her head, "It was Kagome's birthday." My eyes widened as I was hit with the realization. Was it really her birthday? How could I have forgotten? She never told me! That wasn't true, she did tell me. 3 weeks ago. 'My birthday is coming up in a few weeks, you know. I'll need to go to my era.' those were her exact words. I, of course had just nodded my agreement, not really paying attention anyhow.  
  
"Oh, shit!" I cursed loudly, smacking myself in the head, "Her birthday! I-I totally forgot! I didn't even know!"  
  
Kaede shook her head again, throwing a root at me, "Quit barking, and listen. Have ye gotten her anything?"  
  
"Yeah," I looked down, pausing, "They were shitty gifts though..."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"I got her a rock...and a bunch of wilted flowers." I waited to hear Kaede speak, but she was silent. Glancing up, I suddenly felt ill upon seeing her expression. It was blank. Her eyes were wide, her mouth slightly ajar.  
  
"Ye...Ye are rather stupid, Inuyasha. A rock? Goodness, no wonder Kagome is angry with ye."  
  
"He-Hey! The flowers weren't dead when I picked them!" I snapped, trying to defend myself. She could only shake her head.  
  
"Inuyasha, ye have screwed up greatly, and probably upset Kagome a great deal. The fact that ye tried to make amends for what ye did was good, but ye only dug ye self in deeper. And upon trying to fix your previous mistakes, ye messed up even more. So now, ye must fix all 3 wrongs. Do ye understand?"  
  
I nodded slowly, trying my best to follow her.  
  
"So, what do you suggest I do?"  
  
"Apologize for what ye did, and get her a good gift."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Inuyasha, think for a moment about what ye just asked me." Kaede frowned, and went back to tying herbs together, "Ye must give her a gift from the heart. I cannot tell ye what."  
  
Sighing, I stood, and stalked out, "Can't tell me what. That's useful." Stalking off, I thought about what I could give her. Maybe I could make something? A necklace or bracelet, perhaps? I had no clue, but I did know saying sorry was the best route. I didn't mean to do anything wrong. I never meant to. Now, I wasn't just doing this to get back on her good side. I was doing it out of sheer guilt. And, I knew the only way to free myself of that guilty feeling was to make up for my stupidity by getting her a real gift.  
  
*A/N: And he finally knows what we already did! -_- Took him long enough, gods. If you want to know more, you know what you gotta do. You gotta press that button, and leave me a wonderful review! ^_^ It's simple, isn't it? 


	8. Chapter Eight

*Disclaimer: -deep breath- Okay, here's the deal, -stops- Look, you know what I'm going to say, so why bother?  
  
*A/N: Hello! Oh, my adoring public, how I missed you! My email was being queer, and decided not to send the reviews from chapter 6, so I appologize! I'm so glad you're following my story, and, enjoying it! I thank you all for being so dedicated in my story, but, I hate to say that it's coming to a close soon. Gomen for all who loved it dearly. But fear not! It's not over til the fat lady sings -prods fat lady- COME ON YOU BASTARD! SING! XD no, seriously, I won't be ending for now. Um. anyway, in regards to Inuyasha's gift -- it is going to be good this time! He really suceeds. No more kidding, honestly. ^_^; I pity him. But, I'm not going to say what it is. .-. simply because I'm pure evil! Oh wells, you probably want me to shut up, yes? Okay, okay. I stop with the cruddy author's note and start with the story! huZZah! I'm loved.  
  
PS: to all you reviewers, I have this to say: I LOVE YOU!!!!  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
*KPOV*  
  
I wanted to make up with him; I really did. But how could I? I hadn't done anything! Well, I had sat him when he was trying to make it up to me. Was that fair? I never asked for much out of him, but...it was my birthday! I knew that when Sango and the others got back, I would get a gift. Shippou had almost told me what it was out of excitement. Miroku and Sango had, of course, silenced him before I found out. Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri looked at me from across the aisle in the bus, odd expressions crossing their faces,  
  
"Kagome, are you thinking about that violent boyfriend of yours again?" Eri asked suddenly, and I flushed,  
  
"No!" I snapped, "I hate him! He didn't get me a present for my birthday!"  
  
Ayumi sighed, "Kagome, did he at least try to get you something?"  
  
"You are kind of picky." Yuka reasoned, and I frowned deeply. Just who's side were they on!?   
  
"I am not 'picky'! Yuka, I didn't think you liked him!"  
  
"I don't," she sighed, "But I also don't like it when my friend is unhappy."  
  
Eri nodded, "Perhaps we should kick this guys ass."  
  
"Like you could." I mumbled, thinking of that scene. 3 teenage girls attacking Inuyasha just seemed too weird. Funny, but weird.  
  
"We could, if we tried!" Yuka protested, as Eri nodded again, "He can't be that strong."  
  
"He can, and he is." I stood as the bus slid to a halt, "This is my stop, see you guys." I hurried down the steps, stopping just in time to hear Eri yell, "Break up with him!" before the vehicle drove off.  
  
I didn't speak as I hurried up the stairs and into my room. There was too much to be done. Homework, chores. I didn't have time to worry about the Sengoku Jidai, jewel shards or Inuyasha. They would just have to wait. Sitting at my desk, I pulled out my pen and began to furiously scribble down notes, starting where I had left off. Of course, concentration was a forgotten thing for me. I couldn't focus, not with everything else that was happening around me. But I had to. I couldn't waste anymore time having fun. Sometimes I really wondered how I could manage balancing everything like I did. School, Hunting for Jewel shards, my family, The Sengoku Jidai, and...Inuyasha. I don't know how I was able to put up with him, but I did. I couldn't possibly be...falling in love with him, could I? No. That wasn't even an issue in my mind. Blinking, I glanced down and growled. Without my even noticing, I had begun to write his name across my notebook, including little doodles of his ears, eyes, and face.   
  
"I'm going crazy!!" I cried outloud, throwing my arms up in the air, "I quit!" throwing my pen across the room, I snarled, standing quickly and storming over to my bed. I flopped down and buried my face in my pillow, screaming as loud and as hard as I could. A few moments later, a knock interupted me.  
  
"Kagome? Dear, are you in there?"  
  
I kept my face buried, and muffled out a 'yeah' before my mom even tried opening the door. She wandered across the room, and sat at my desk, facing me with a worried look on her face.  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
"No..." I mumbled, and she sighed. Was it that obvious to her already? My mom could always tell when I was lying, which kind of freaked me out at times.  
  
"It's just that...It's Inuyasha." I pulled my head out of my pillow, propping myself up on my elbow to watch her.  
  
"Your friend with the cute ears?" she smiled, looking up at the ceiling, "He seems like a nice boy."  
  
"Nice? Inuyasha is not nice mom. He's mean, tempermental, violent, possessive, stubborn, rude and he gets jealous easily!"  
  
"Well why do you think he does that?" she tilted her head, looking at me.  
  
"I don't know why Inuyasha does things. Nobody knows why he does anything!"  
  
"Kagome, he cares about you. Possessive? Gets Jealous easily? It's obvious he just doesn't want to see you with anyone else."  
  
"Eh?" I blinked at her words, and she laughed,  
  
"You'll see soon enough." Standing, she left. I rolled onto my back, staring at my ceiling. Inuyasha couldn't actually care about me, could he? I knew I could put up with him, and he could put up with me...but I was just his 'jewel detector'. I meant nothing to him. And as much as I didn't want to admit it, it hurt me. He could care less. Well then again, that was a matter of opinion.   
  
*A/N: Forgiveth me on the shortness of this chapter. I know. But that wonderful thing called writers block is attacking my brain! __ so it may be a while before I get chapter 9 up ^^' Um...review me! please? I like it when people review! It makes my simple little brain think that people care. 


	9. Chapter Nine

*Disclaimer: You know the drill.  
  
*A/N: OMG! yaaaay 4 reviews within 2 days of posting this chapter! A special thanks to Cougiecat for his/her(sorry I don't know if you're a chick or dude o.o) great idea^^! You really got the old mindball rolling! But, I'll appologize in advance: I do have a tendancy to make characters really OOC, so forgive the weirdness of Kagome and the other people ^^; Another thing: as recently as last month, I got sudden inspiration. A while ago, I had an idea running around inside my head. I forgot about until a few months ago. LOL! So, when I'm not working on this one, I'm working on the other one. LoL! My friend steffi has really been egging me on about it too. She loves the idea so much, we decided to roleplay it out for inspiration XD! So0o0o, possibly expect that one coming in the not to distant future. =) well, on with chapter nine!(finally)  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
*IPOV*  
  
Running blindly. It was the feeling I loved. But I was on a mission. I had my goal in sight. Kagome's gift. I needed it. I couldn't fail again or that wretched 's'-word would be forced on me millions of times. So the flowers didn't work. I shouldn't have listened to Myoga. When did he ever know what he was talking about, anyhow? Kaede had said a 'Gift from my heart'. What did that mean? What came from my heart? I didn't love Kagome, yet, for some reason I was stressing over this more then I worried about Naraku and Kikyou. Why? When did I care about her? Why didn't I see this before? How couldn't I have noticed this? When did she start caring about me? I assumed that, of course. The thought of her not caring made me sick. And. Sad? Was that sadness? Nah. It just made me want to go kill someone. Sliding to a halt, I dropped to my knees, peering at the ground, hunched over, ears flicking. I started to grab rocks. Not just any rocks. Only nice ones. I mean, the nicest ones I could ever manage to find. Then, reaching into my haori, I produced a piece of string I had woven. Taking my claws, I started to smash holes into the rocks, sliding them onto the string, a broad smile crossing my face. In between every rock, I placed a bead I stole from Kaede when she wasn't looking. Also, I had to add a touch of class. Something that made it my own. So, I ran all the way to the ocean, grabbed the nicest shells I could possibly find and ran all the way back. Why waste all this time on Kagome? Keh. It was worth it, I suppose. I had to make it up to her somehow. Somehow. Maybe, just maybe, this little necklace would launch her into my arms for all time? I grinned. She would remove the beads, too! She wouldn't ever go back to her strange era! The jewel would be completed, and Naraku would be killed! How much more could I hope for? Reaching up, I brushed some of my hair away from my eyes, the grin never leaving my face. How perfect this would be! Sighing, I plopped backwards, looking at my handy work. Excellent. I heard some one laugh. Turning, my eyes widened as I saw Sango, and Miroku; both standing there. And there I sat, body craned to face them, eyes wide, mouth slightly ajar, holding the seashell, bead and rock necklace in my hand.   
  
"Hello, Inuyasha." Miroku said after a long pause, "What a nice necklace," he stifled a laugh, as did Sango and Shippou.   
  
"Erm." I coughed to try and steady myself. Can't loose face! "It's not what you think,"  
  
"Oh please, Inuyasha." Sango said, waving her hand at me innocently, "We're fully aware of who that's for."  
  
"Kagome-sama's birthday was a few days ago. Please," Miroku placed his hands together, "Please, tell me you remembered."  
  
"Of-Of course!" I protested hotly, a blush creeping across my dust covered face, "Wh-Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Because," Sango cocked her eyebrow, "You're a selfish and arrogant person."   
  
Once I realized I was still holding the necklace, I shoved it into my pocket, my blush deepening, "I am not!"  
  
Both Sango and Miroku chuckled, sitting near me, still smiling. So...they knew? Kaede probably spilt it all to them. So what? Why was I afraid of them knowing. Miroku was probably the only person I really talked to about my feelings. And Sango, well, she was a good friend. Good warrior, too. So, I guess them knowing wasn't all that big of a deal.  
  
"Okay. Fine." I decided to admit it, "I forgot. But it's not like I knew ahead of time!"  
  
"She never told you?" Sango shook her head, "And she's mad at you? That doesn't seem like Kagome-chan. But anyway, tell me, what's with the necklace?"  
  
"It's her present." I muttered shyly, glancing at my bare feet as I waited for both their responses. After a long silence, Sango uttered a 'wow', and Miroku whistled.  
  
"You got her that?" Miroku said, elbowing me hard in the ribs, "Man, what have I been teaching you?"  
  
"Nothing." I cast him a dirty look, "You haven't taught me anything that was useful."  
  
Miroku sighed in exasperation, "Look, what you gotta do is sleep with her!"  
  
"Excuse me?!" I squeaked in shock as Sango looked at us both, "You want me to do what now?"  
  
"You heard me, Inuyasha." Winking, Miroku grinned, "I'd do it in a flash."   
  
Clenching my fist, I began to grind my teeth -- a habit only done when I was truly pissed. Kidding was one thing, but he was dead serious. The thought of him with my Kagome was sickening. I really couldn't believe it. Heaving a sigh, Sango placed a hand on my shoulder,  
  
"Inuyasha. Ignore him if you don't like being sat. What you got Kagome-chan was wonderful. But it is rather small. What else were you planning on giving her?"  
  
"N-Nothing?"  
  
She drew her hand away, "Oh. I see." pouting slightly, Sango thought, "What about a kiss?"  
  
"You're as bad as him!" I cried, pointing to Miroku, "I am not going to kiss her!"   
  
"Okay, okay!" Sango waved her hands, trying to calm me, "I didn't mean it like that. I meant a peck on the cheek. Let her know you care!"   
  
"Look, I made this damned necklace with my bare hands. I ran to the ocean just to get her some damned shells to make it look nice! Haven't I done enough?"  
  
"Yeah. Had you done that in the first place," Sango rolled her eyes, "You need to make it up to her. A peck on the cheek would make her day."  
  
"You think."  
  
Miroku nudged Inuyasha gently, "Listen to Sango. She's Kagome's best friend. She'll know."  
  
"Fine. I never asked for your help anyhow!"  
  
"But you're damned lucky to have gotten it." Miroku pointed out as they both stood, wandering off and leaving me alone again. Maybe Sango was right? Maybe if I did just give her a peck it would fix everything? I hoped so. I was growing tired of this already. I couldn't imagine how married men did it!  
  
*A/N: Ooh! Inuyasha^^; LoL! Don't worry, this isn't the end! And, I thank all of you who gave me suggestions. I don't mind suggestions or critcism. But don't review me and be like, "Yur stori sux!" first of all, learn how to spell you stupid kids. Second of all, no one is making you keep reading it. So, whatever. But, as I said before, reviewing makes me write more!^^; Annnnnyyyyywaaaay! I think I must go to bed now. I have a party tomorrow that I need to be up early for-.-; Listless joys of awakening at 8:45 ona SATURDAY! But when I get home, I shall write ^^; So, try to not to panic! Please review! I shall give you monopoly money! -waves 500 dollar bills around- seeeee? 


	10. Chapter Ten

*Disclaimer: see before chapters for what we all know.  
  
*A/N: Ooh! Sooo many updates these days! Baaaah! Thanks again to all the people who added suggestions^_^; :-hands reviewer's their monopoly money-: Now don't spend it all in one place, savvy? ^^; Sorry, I watched P.O.T.C last night! Johnny Depp is so good in the movie! Annd, in response to one reviewer who felt they had to talk to me about my complaint on waking up at 8:45 am on a saturday, I have this to say: I really don't like waking up early. I prefer to sleep in. So just don't mind me when I whine about it. I've always been impressed by people who can do that. You remind me a lot of my friend Meagan. She likes to hit me upside the head if I don't wake up. Anyway! Now that's been said, on with Chapter 10! Chao Bombino!  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
*KPOV*  
  
I heaved a sigh, sliding her backpack onto my back, my body nearly bending with the weight. However, I held myself steady and climbed onto the edge of the well, peering down into it's depths. Lately, travelling between times had become somewhat second-nature. But today, I didn't want to go. I didn't want to see Inuyasha. Stepping away from the well, I stood, staring at my feet. My conscience had been bugging me. Was I being greedy? Or was Inuyasha truly to blame? The present wasn't what I wanted. I wanted Inuyasha to remember important things about me. I was willing to bet that if he was asked when Kikyou's birthday was he would know in an instant. Maybe I should have just give up on him. I mean, it wasn't like he really cared about me as anything more then a jewel detector. But, I knew I couldn't stay in my era forever. Sooner or later, he would come get me and drag me back. So I had to go. I had no choice. With every ounce of strength and free will I possessed, I stepped up to the well. Swinging my legs over, I pushed off, falling into it's depths and travelling through time.   
  
When I emerged, Shippou was waiting for me. As was Sango and Miroku. Smiling almost to myself, I was half-surprised to see Inuyasha wasn't around. He was probably chasing after Kikyou, or something along those lines. Frowning bitterly to myself, I brushed past my friends, who stopped me before I go far.  
  
"Kagome-chan, what's wrong?" Sango asked, keeping her hand on my shoulder. Shippou jumped up, sitting on my shoulder and nuzzling against my cheek  
  
"Oh, it's nothing. Really. I'm just tired." That lie wouldn't work on Sango. She knew me too well. Whenever I was upset, I would go to her. And I knew Inuyasha went to Miroku for the same reasons. Both were older, wiser.   
  
"Oh come on Kagome-chan! We're not fools. Even Shippou has come to realize when it involves Inuyasha." she smiled at my sudden look of shock, "Ah-ha! We're right!"   
  
"What? I never said that!"   
  
"No, but we could tell by your expression, Kagome-sama." Miroku smirked, "Besides, we already knew."  
  
"How?" I tilted my head, reaching up and taking Shippou from my shoulder, holding him to my body, "Did he say something?"  
  
"Not really. But Kagome, he's going to make it up to you." Sango nudged Miroku in the ribs with her elbow, grinning.  
  
Looking up at me with his large, green eyes, Shippou blinked a few times, before reaching into his pocket and producing a shiny, black rock,  
  
"Here Kagome-chan" he smiled widely, looking rather proud, "I picked it myself!"  
  
"Oh Shippou-chan!" I cooed, taking the rock, "It's beautiful! Thank you!"   
  
He smiled shyly, "Your welcome.."   
  
Once again, Sango elbowed Miroku, stifling a giggle. Miroku nodded his understanding, and mouthed 'lucky bum' before walking off towards the village.  
  
Once we returned, I was showered with more gifts. Sango and Miroku gave me a new bow and arrow set -- something I had been hinting at -- and a jade ring, while Kaede gave me herbs, useful for all kinds of injuries. Not exactly the best birthday present, but her heart was in the right place. Placing the bundle of herbs and other presents into my bag, I sat back, closing my eyes halfway. At least everyone else remembered. Everyone, that is, except him. My nose curled upwards at the memory and I heard Kaede sigh.  
  
"Are ye still angry with him?"  
  
"Yes." I responded shortly, opening one eye to peer at her, "Still quite mad, thank you."  
  
"Aye, I suppose ye have a good reason." she poked at the fire slowly, "Certainly got Inuyasha worried."  
  
I sat upright, "Excuse me?"  
  
"Oh, Nothing, nevermind." she smiled halfway, "I tend to ramble on in my old age."  
  
"No, what did you say about having Inuyasha worried?"  
  
Sango decided to pipe up now, "Kagome, he's desperate to make it up to you. He came to me and Miroku about it. And obviously he's come to Kaede, too."  
  
"He's quite upset." Miroku added, looking at me from across the flames, "I think he even got Myoga to help."  
  
I frowned, "Maybe that's why he got me the rock?" Shippou glanced at me, green eyes slightly widened, and I giggled, "It wasn't a nice rock like yours, Shippou."  
  
Grinning happily, the kit laughed, "I bet it wasn't!"   
  
"Don't worry Shippou, it wasn't." I hoped they were telling the truth about Inuyasha. I didn't want him to be suffering, but I doubted he'd ever forget again. At least, not anytime soon.  
  
*A/N: Ooh! Kagome knows now! =O! Anymahow, short author's note. LoLz! Bye for now=D 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: Why do I even bother? You know what I'm going to say-.-

A/N: Eep. I just realized how...short my chapters are.......This sickens me. Um, sorry for leavin' ya hangin' like that...but I am back! ...I think. It depends on how well my Muse behaves today. xD I haven't written anything since May 13, though I have tried. I've wanted to update but my Muse was dead. oo.

**Chapter Eleven**

**IPOV**

Yawning deeply, I wandered back over to Kaede's hut. I had to consult her on my gift. I really couldn't afford to mess up again. Or...I didn't want to think of the consquences. Pushing open the reed door, I froze upon seeing who sat inside. Greaaat. I must have made a sound because, soon, everyone was looking at me.

"Hello, Inuyasha." Kaede greeted cheerfully. Oh, how blissfully unaware she was. Sango and Miroku were smiling coyly at me and that's when I noticed her. Kagome. So now it was official. The Gods hated me. She made a move to stand up but I just turned and left. Of course, she just _had _to follow.

"Inuyasha!" She called and I stopped.

"Yeah? What?" I snapped back harshly. I could feel her eyes on the back of my head.

"S-Sango said you had something...for me..." She sounded shy, I realized. Had they told her? Nah, they weren't that cruel, were they? Oh, of course they were.

"Maybe I do." I responded absently, "What's it to ya?"

She began to kick at the dirt. I could hear the tip of her shoe hitting the ground, "Well...I just wanna know what it is..." I didn't answer her. I was afraid to. What if she didn't like her gift? What if I got her angry again? I'd be screwed. Reaching in to my haori, I thrust the beaded necklace at her, not looking or facing her. There was a small, barely audible gasp that I even had to lean in to hear.

"Oh...Inuyasha..."

"If it's not something you like you don't have to keep--"

She cut me off, "No! I love it!"

"Excuse me?" I turned on my heels to face her, hardly believing it.

"I said I love it! This is the most thoughtful thing..."

I had to be hearing things. I had lost it, right? This was a joke. I was dreaming. Anything was better then actually believing Kagome was saying this…to me! Of all people. She must have noticed my shock because she giggled, tears already forming in the back of her eyes. This must have been the calm before the storm. She was going to sit me. Yell at me. Anything! Maybe I was over-assuming things. After all, she could actually _like _her present…but that didn't occur to me, really.

Of course, I knew I was jumping in over myself when she tightly hugged me.

"Thank you. InuYasha." She said quietly, burying her face in my haori, "Thank you."

"Uh…you're welcome."

"It's beautiful."

I could feel my cheeks burning and I knew that Sango, Miroku, Shippou and Kaede were watching. I could almost feel their eyes upon me. But when did I care what others thought? Always. Despite that, I returned her embrace, wondering if I should perhaps take Sango's advice. Would I really fix all the stupidity and hurt I had caused. Boy, I sure hoped so. Barely daring to breathe, I took her chin in my hand, tilting her head up towards mine.

"I am sorry, you know."

I don't quite know why, but Kagome had begun to cry. Maybe it was the fact that I got her a present, perhaps it was how open I was being or maybe it was just that I apologized. Either way, it had her pretty shaken.

"I know…"

"You don't know…" I murmured, keeping my eyes on her. Man, why did I have to be so mushy? I felt stupid. But it was making her happy, and in turn, I guess, it was making me happy.

So slowly, regardless of how stupid I felt, I brought my face to hers and gently placed a kiss on her lips. I knew it was her first, I just wished I could say the same. Could this be our beginning? I hoped so. I wanted to start over; Naraku be damned! Kikyou be damned! Sure, Kikyou still was in my heart, I accepted that but she wasn't the woman I loved anymore. I guess I got over that, but I don't quite know when.

When we parted, Kagome had basically began to sob in my arms and all I could do to comfort her was to hold her tightly and tell her that I was sorry. I could see everyone in Kaede's hut and all of them were grinning like idiots. I stuck my tongue out at them and made a face, as if daring them to say something. What could any of them say? I knew that they had all wanted us to be with each other. So, in a way, this was a good ending for everyone. I think.

"InuYasha…" Kagome whispered in shock, stepping back a little to wipe her eyes, "I-I can't believe you did that…"

I shrugged as if it was no big deal, but inside I felt like screaming. Kissing Kagome was a rush; it was exciting, calming, relaxing, exhilarating…all at once! It was like nothing I had ever experienced. Not even Kikyou made me feel that way. This really was the new beginning; and I was glad I was taking this step with her. I really wouldn't want it any other way.

**KPOV**

Wow. Things really do happen fast, I suppose. One minute it seemed like InuYasha would rather have me disappear from the face of earth and now...I couldn't believe it. Well, in all reality, I had been wondering if he did have feelings for me. I guess, after that little stunt, I was proved right. He loved me! Or, I think he did. Showing emotion wasn't his strong point, I had noticed. But….why didn't my feelings reach him? After this, I didn't doubt that I loved him. I knew I did. Did he feel the same? I felt almost sick. All these questions. I knew I couldn't wait for him to answer them for me. I had to know. And I was going to find out now.

"InuYasha…" I had to pause and wipe my eyes again, "Do you love me?" I was being blunt. What if I scared him off? I somehow doubted he would run.

"I…" He hesitated. I didn't mind, though. This was a big step. I understood that. But did he?

"Well?"

"Yes." He seemed so sure. Much more so then I had thought, "Yes. I do."

"Do…you mean it?"

Before my mind could even register what was going on, he was hugging me tightly to his body, trying not to tremble.

"Of course I do…" He whispered in to my ear, hot breath tickling my skin, "You had me going crazy…I was so worried I would loose you because of this, Kagome."

"You were?"

"Yes."

I felt my voice waver and all I could do was blubber, burying my face into his neck, nuzzling against his broad shoulders. I felt like bursting. I felt like a balloon, swelling up with hot-air and just waiting to burst.

"I'm so sorry to have left you so hurt…"

"It's alright." I choked back tears, "It's alright…"

"Are you sure?" He suddenly sounded almost scared and I wondered if I had been too harsh on him. If that was what it took to get this, then I didn't regret it.

"Of course…" I replied, taking his chin and forcing him to look at me, "I'm just sorry I worried you."

"I'm glad you did." He answered rather honestly, "If you didn't, I don't think I would have had the nerve to do what I did."

"Really?"

A nod was InuYasha's answer and I felt like popping. Imagine!

"How long have you…loved me, InuYasha?" I wanted to scream his name, suddenly. I loved it. InuYasha, InuYasha, InuYasha! Eat your heart out, Kikyou! He's mine, now!

"For a while, I think."

I loved his uncertainty.

"Kagome." He appeared serious. I was hit with a pang on nervousness. He was silent for a moment, "I want you to understand something…I'll always love Kikyou."

I felt my heart sink. No. He had said the one thing I didn't want him to say.

"But I'm not in love with her. She's changed, I've changed. There's nothing left there and I know it."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Actually, I didn't understand it.

"What?" I had to ask. What did he mean?

"She's not the one I fell in love with. But, she means a lot to me. Not as much as you, but I will always be there if she needs me. Do you understand?" He was trying so hard to be gentle with me but it still hurt.

"You love her?" I stepped back. Why, oh why, did he have to do this to me?

"In a way, I think I do. But right now, you're the only one I want to be with."

I think I was catching on, "You'll always care for her but differently, right?"

"Yeah." He nodded slowly, seeming much more relived. I gathered I could live with that. Not that I wanted to, but I could.

"Alright, InuYasha. That's fine…"

"Are you sure?"

I smiled and touched his cheek gently, "Yeah…I guess I can accept it. Only for you."

He couldn't hide his grin and nor could I.

Who would have thought it? Me with InuYasha. Wow. I never thought that would have happened. Despite the fact that I was now 18, I began to picture our wedding; I in a long, flowing gown, InuYasha dressed up in a suit, hair neatly tied back. Or….maybe a traditional Shinto(I think that's Kagome's religion) wedding. With Kimonos and everything! Mr. and Mrs. InuYasha. Mr. and Mrs. InuYasha Higurashi. Would he take my last name? Or would I take his…whatever it was. I made a mental note to ask him that when the time came.

"InuYasha?"

"Hm?"

"When's Kikyou's birthday?" I couldn't help but wonder.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Who knows? Truth is, I forgot years ago.

I laughed. Well, I underestimated him. Whatever. I wouldn't do that again. He was a superbly amazing guy and he was all mine. Was this our beginning? I didn't want it to end if it was going to be this amazing. What a great start to our lives together.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Well. That's it folks! 'The Perfect Gift' has come to its end. I've had a grand time writing this. It was my second InuYasha fanfic…and I really enjoyed it. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the ending. I tried to make it as romantic as I could. Did I succeed? I just realized this story has taken me over a year to write. I started it in October. It wasn't supposed to take that long. Thank you to all the reviewers who kept me going. I really liked writing this and I'm really glad everyone enjoyed reading it.

Date finished: December 9, 2004

Ja ne!

-Dead Punk Girl


End file.
